Giantale
by Superdimentio77
Summary: Frisk, one tiny orphan, falls into the Underground, and must go on to get back to their most precious person in the world. Through this quest, they'll gain a new perspective on the world. Both mentally and... litteraly. Can they still play nice when they are the one who tower above everybody ? Hugs, low ceilings, and strange voices in perspective !
1. Prologue

**Giantale**

 **Prologue : Determined orphan**

 _ **Hello ! This is my first Undertale Fic ever made, so I'm quite excited. God, I love this little game. Short, but it is worth every minute. Funny dialogues, great characters and gameplay, heartbreaking story, and a fandom that exploded in only two months !**_

 _ **So, I decided to make a little AU for the occasion. Nothing grand, I'm afraid. No edgy characters à la Shadow The Hedgehog, or going in outer space to meet monsters, not even about resurrecting the Goat Brother. This AU will follow a regular Pacifist Run, with the True Pacifist Ending (If you wanna avoid spoilers, THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!), but with one tiny little change... sorta. Let's just say Frisk will get the wrong kind of growth spurt. Will it makes things easier, or will it break the precious child's DETERMINATION to make things right ?**_

 _ **The inspiration comes from a mini-comic from « miniature-knight » on Tumblr.**_

 _ **This is SuperDimentio77, serving you your daily needs of angry fish ladies, fabulous robots, goat parents, and demonic (?) ghost-child.**_

 _ **Undertale and its characters are sole proprety of Toby Fox and his team.**_

* * *

 _Frisk's POV_

How did it all go down to this ? It was just supposed to be a dumb joke.

Little **Frisk** was quite a young... child. They weren't very sure about being a He or a She. Everyone called them « They » anyways, so they got used to it. Besides, it allowed them to play football, and watch that show about colorful ponies without any worry or mockery.

So, Frisk was a young child. They hit the 9 years old mark three months ago, but they weren't quite that confident yet. With their timid nearly-closed brown eyes, their yellow-hued skin, their cute nose, and their brown medium-length hair, Frisk didn't like to talk too much. Because of a certain accident, they were afraid talking too much would get them hurt. And worst of all, they knew they couldn't fight back if someone attacked them.

Well, it's not like the child couldn't do it physically, Frisk was simply afraid to hurt the other person. Yet, when it came to others, Frisk didn't hesitate to throw themselves in the face of danger, no matter how puny their help was against the threat. They always wanted to do the right thing, They were Determined to do the right thing. But when you were the same size than kids that were two years younger than you, it wasn't easy to stand up for yourself or for others, especially when you were an orphan among dozens of others.

Friends weren't flocking to their feet though. Due to their diminutive stature and quiet presence, they were mostly ignored. One didn't however, and that was **Megan** , the girl that they were sharing their room with. Twelve years old, green eyes, red hair as fiery as her temper, and the most respected and feared kid of the entire orphanage, even the teens were handling her with care and apprehension. She looked like she took a certain familiarity with the shy child. Although, their 'activities' together involved a lot of dangerous stuff (« To toughen you up a bit ! », she said), and eating half of their dessert at every meal (« When you start being brave, you get the whole thing ! »).

Most saw these actions as a bully harrassing the poor orphan, but Frisk knew there was more to this story. They knew that Megan kicked the butts of other kids who mistreated them, and when they woke up, they were always tucked in and their pillow was fluffed. There was even that time when they lost their Hoppy Bunny plush, that was thrown into the dump by bullies. Yet, while they were going to bed, it had mysteriously come back. Megan wasn't there that night, something about taking two showers to get rid of a smell.

In the end, Frisk knew that behind this armor of noogies and recklessness, there was a good person that wanted to do the right thing, even if she wouldn't admit it in public. Frisk felt that they owed her though. They were weak, they had to learn to protect themselves. But did they want that ? Were they brave enough to hurt somebody ?

One day though, Frisk learned about the legend of Mt. Ebott, that weird small mountain they could always see on the horizon. The legend about the children disappearing on Mt. Ebott, and never coming back. This tale was always used by the grown kids to spook the younger ones, saying that soon a monster with goat features would be coming to drink their blood dry. It scared Frisk back then, but Megan kept telling it was malarky, even though the disappearances were very real. After all, these disparitions happened during the last seventy years, the last one happening only six years ago. Deep down, even Megan had a doubt about this monster legend, and asked Frisk never to go up there, saying that he wasn't ready to do such a thing.

But Frisk had to do it. Nobody in the entire orphanage had the courage to go up there. If they did it, they could prove they were brave, and without having to hurt anybody ! It would make Megan proud, they knew it !

Thus, they began to ration their food, not eating candies and biscuits that were giving to them, and keeping those under their matress, in secret. Then, ten days later, they were ready to go. One early morning, after making sure Megan was sleeping (soundly), they left a note, and took out by the window, as quiet as possible. They had two hours before she would wake up, more than enough to ascend their climb to their objective. It was a cave in the opposite side of the mountain, that nearly no one dared to explore. All they had to do was to make a solid proof they got there, and never again would they be called a crybaby.

Taking the bus, Frisk arrived near the fabled mountain, and began their climb. Along the way, they ate their precious sweets, and even gave one of their biscuits to a family of birds that was passing nearby. They did stumble after encountering a nasty rock on the way, but it was no problem. They had packed bandages, just between a coloring book, and their trusty Hoppy Bunny. They then found a stick on the ground, and played with it all the way up to the cavern.

Finally, they arrived. The cavern was looming above them, and Frisk made a squeak of fright. N-No ! They couldn't back down ! They had to be brave, for Megan. They entered, and the sun was shining all around the cavern, due to some small holes in the walls. They looked around, and found some strange rock. It was chalk. Perfect ! Frisk took it off the ground, and marked a message on the wall of the cavern.

 _Frisk was here ! (And is a very brave kid.)_

Frisk smiled at their work, and began to track back. But suddenly, they stopped. Nobody in the orphanage would have the courage to go up there. Nobody would see their message. They would call Frisk a liar, Megan would call Frisk a liar. Little Frisk would be a crybaby and a liar.

The kid then got an idea ! Taking back something from the cavern would be a good proof ! But they really didn't want to go in there. It could get scary. They looked back. The cavern looked like it was mocking them. Frisk could hear the bullies' voices, saying he didn't have the guts to do it. He didn't have guts at all. He was just a baby that needed diapers and Megan to change them.

Frisk had enough ! They were going to get that proof ! They were... DETERMINED to get it !

They ran back into the cavern, and got pretty far, before realizing what they had done. The sun wasn't really getting there anymore, the walls were getting somber and somber. Frisk's legs shook, but they carried on anyways. They began to feel like something was behind them, but then again, he got that a lot at night.

Finally, he arrived at the end of the cavern. The sun was bathing the area in its light, showing an enormous hole in the ground. Frisk approached it, but not too close. The pit seemed to go far into the ground, but it looked like there was a sort of dark mist, preventing them to see the bottom.

Frisk decided not to push the issue, and looked around. Then, the child found a flower. A buttercup, that was glowing with a faint red light.

Frisk's face made a big smile. This was it ! Nobody cultivated buttercups around the orphanage, and they had never seen one glow like that. It would be proof they weren't lying, at least to Megan.

The only problem is that it was on a small platform, right opposite to their position from the giant dark hole. Frisk gulped, and began to think. Maybe they could stay by the walls, and go around the hole on their tiptoes. They turned their back to the hole, closed their eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them...

Only to find a big bat looking at them from the ground with its wings opened. Frisk made a scream, and jumped backwards.

Then, did they do what you think they did ?

Yep, they plunged straight into the hole.

The moment they fell down, the strange red glow emanating from the buttercup disappeared. It then wiltered and died.

Frisk shrieked as they saw the sunlight getting farther and farther from them. Tears leaked from their eyes as they screamed names. Their caretakers, their fellow orphans, Megan. They called for help...

Nobody came...

.

.

.

.

.

.

But something did.

Suddenly, Frisk felt two things. A strange presence gripping their head, and a very cozy feeling washing all over their body. The presence disappeared, but the feeling kept coming. For a moment, Frisk felt at peace, they felt like nothing could ever hurt them.

And then, everything went black.

* * *

 _?'s POV_

He felt it. Another one had fell down.

Finally, the last one was there !

Golly, what a treat ! The last piece of his game had arrived ! A fresh SOUL, coming right up ! With it, that old fool won't stand a chance againt him. Then, with the other six, his dreams would come true... as well as the nightmares of all from the Underground and the Surface. He couldn't wait !

C'mon, get professionnal. Get that smile shinin' ! Had to lure that stupid flesh bag close enough to get their precious little SOUL. Maybe he could toy with it for a little while, just to savour it.

After all, pain was the only thing that filled him wih joy. Or something like joy. It was hard to tell, due to his state.

Anyways, that human should come soon enough for him. Yet, after a minute, he noticed something strange, that happened right after he felt something enter the Underground.

That human sure made a lot of noise when he fell down, didn't he ?

* * *

 **And there you have it. As I said, this will be MY interpretation of the Pacific Run. I threw in a bit of backstory, nothing too sad. Don't want to harm the precious child... yet. So, here it begins, the Ruins are coming. There'll be puzzles, frogs, protective goats, and... door problems ?**

 **Well, have a nice day/night, and keep an eye on your bone collection, or Annoying Dog might... Snoopy-n to take them !**

 **?: GAH ! THIS FIC HAS ALREADY CAUGHT MY BROTHER'S DEADLY BAD-PUN-VIRUS ! AND I HAVE YET TO FIND THE REMEDY FOR IT ! NYOO HOO HOO...**

 **?: hehe, i'm so proud. welp, better take a nap until i get my role into this story.**


	2. Arc 1, Part 1

Giantale

 **Arc 1 : The Ruins, one big beginning.**

 **Part 1 : Awakening of a Giant**

 **Here we go, we now enter the real story. Just to give a slight warning, this thing with the change of POV's will be quite rare. It won't be in all the parts, heck maybe not in every chapter. I just like to use it, because... just because. Welp, onto the first part of the first chapter.**

 **Alternative title : Flowers are jerks down here.**

Frisk shuffled. They felt the sun's light rays caressing their face. Megan must have pulled the curtains open, they thought. Frisk reached down to pull their covers above their head. It would give them two more minutes before Megan would litteraly pull them out of bed.

But they quickly noticed that some things were missing here. The sheets to begin with. And the pillow. And the bed. And the room.

…

…

The room ?!

Frisk bolted up, still sitting, and looked around. The room they were in seemed to be a big cavern, its entry being a huge hole in the ceiling. It was from this hole that sunlight was descending upon them. The ground was made of grey, old marble tiles, except the spot where Frisk was lying, which was covered in golden flowers. These flowers shined in the sunlight, yet seemed a bit odd-looking. Frisk knew this type of Golden Flowers, he had been one of the few who listened in botanist class back at school. Yet, he remembered these flowers to be... bigger.

To prove their point, Frisk got up from the flower bed, and looked at it. Golden Flowers were supposed to at least reach their knees. But these ones were barely passing their brown laced-shoes. Frisk dusted their little blue jeans and their dear blue purple-striped sweater, and looked up at the hole. It also looked a lot... smaller than they remembered. Things were looking very strange and somber.

Even stranger, their backpack had disappeared. Frisk was scared to think of what could have happened to their dear Hoppy Bunny. They looked around, but nothing. They then felt an odd sensation in their pockets. Frisk reached out, and saw two floating panels deploying before them, freaking them out for an instant.

The first one was labelled « ITEM », and showed a list of said items. All they seemed to have right now, were one « Chocolate Biscuit », « Hoppy Bunny Plush », « Bandage », and « Stick », although those last two were separated from the list and put on the right. Frisk decided to look closer at these items. But as they looked, they suddenly heard a voice resonating in their head, seemingly describing the things they had :

* « Chocolate Biscuit » : Heal 15 HP. A taste of yummy chocolate will fill your mouth if you eat it. You should do that. You should do that fast.

* « Hoppy Bunny Plush » : A worn-out fluffy plush. Not of any use really, carrying this around is pretty useless. Do what you want with it.

* « Stick » : ATK : 0. A thin, but resilient branch you picked up on the way here. Not a true weapon, but you can draw on the ground with it. **Equipped.**

* « Bandage » : DEF : 0. This bandage is pretty gross and doesn't protect you at all. Hasn't your wound healed already ? **Equipped.**

Frisk eyed their surroundings to find the source of the voice, but to no avail. They eyed their items, by getting them out one by one, except the bandage, for obvious reasons, and saw that these were looking just like they were before the fall. Frisk then looked at the second panel, that was labelled « STATS ». Here, was a list of... well, stats :

HP : 60/60

LV : 1

ATK : 30 (0)

DEF : 0 (0)

EXP : 0

NEXT : 10 EXP

Weapon : Stick

Armor : Bandage

GOLD : 0

Frisk couldn't help, but see some similiarities with some of the games they saw Megan play. RPG's, they remembered her calling these. But why was a panel with stats appearing before them ? Why were those flowers so small ? How can their pockets contain so much, yet barely feeling any weight in them ? And most important of all, WHERE WERE THEY ?

The world began to swirl around poor Frisk. What were they to do ? Well one thing for sure, the kid wouldn't go anywhere if they stood here like a statue. Time for some exploration !

Following the only path leading somewhere, Frisk saw an entrance, not far from their position, that was adorned with some stone pillars. Excited to finally go somewhere, Frisk walked to the old-looking entrance. But looking at it, they saw a small problem. It wasn't big enough for them to pass it normally. Frisk saw they had to hunch over continue, which confused them. They were a kid, a scrawny one at that, and yet this entrance was too small for them ? Who lived down there, imps ? Fairies ?

Frisk's imagination flourished, and a feeling rose in their chest. They had the Determination to go through that door and discover the secrets of this cave ! They did just that, and passed it rather easily. In the room, all was dark. They couldn't see the walls or the ceiling, which wasn't close, seeing as their head didn't bump in anything. Only two things were visible : Another entrance, and, much closer, a patch of green grass bathing in the sunlight, coming from a small hole. And just in the middle of this small patch was a little golden flower... with a smiley face ? And why did that smile seem a bit shaky ?

 _Flowey's POV_

' _Let's see here, did I inhale that annoying skele-clown's garbage spaghettis today ? Maybe I roughed it up with that Smiley Trashbag again ? What about the music coming from those stupid cartoons that royal failiure of a scientist like so much ? Oh come on, there must be something ! I must not be in my right mind, there is no possible way that what I'm seeing is true !_ '

Flowey was now doing his upmost best to keep his sweet smile on, and his eyes from bulging out. Now, Flowey was no stranger to humans, not at all. After all, he'd heard of humans before, and even saw some of them when he... went to the surface.

So, because he knew about about humans, that meant he knew one important thing.

' _By Undyne's eyepatch, NO HUMAN CAN BE THAT BIG !'_

Flowey estimated that to a child as young as that one, he should attain its midsection. But with this kid, he didn't even reach its kneecap ! That young idiot could squash him under its boot if it wanted to ! At this size, Flowey had to be prepared on what to do, or he would quickly regret it. Although, it looked quite scared. Yes, fear, something the little weed could work at his advantage. Well better get in with the introductions then.

And a one, and a two, and a three !

« Howdy ! »

 _Frisk's POV_

Frisk didn't think that something like a flower could make them jump out of their skin. And yet, there they were, trying to take in the fact that the tiny flower could talk. They made such a jump when they heard it speak, that their fall resonated around the dark room.

"Woah there, easy with the stomping !" said the little flower, sweating a bit. "Don't want to do something you might regret, right ?"

Frisk took it in, and immediately apologised for scaring him, even though it was clear they were the most scared here.

"Aw, don't be like that, no harm done. Anyways, I'm **FLOWEY**. **FLOWEY the FLOWER**. Hmm, you don't seem to be from around these lands. New to the Underground, I bet ?"

Frisk cocked their head on the side. Underground ?

"Why yes !" awnsered the flower giddly. "The Underground, the cave that holds the Kingdom of all Monsters !"

Monsters ?! That didn't sound good. Frisk knew about monsters. They were always waiting for the right moment to jump out of the closet, or to come from under their bed to gnaw on their toes !

"Aww, you needn't to be scared. Why, I know all that is to know for a human to survive around here. Follow the advice of little ol'me, and you'll be just fine. Let's begin with the beginning, shall we ?"

Frisk nodded with hesitation, before feeling an odd sensation coursing through them. Suddenly, a light appeared from their chest. It quickly took the form of a beautiful little red heart, that seemed to radiate with energy. Frisk gave it a gentle squeeze, and felt it through their whole body. The red heart seemed to follow their every movement, moving to their will, even taking to the air, with only a strange white box to stop them ! They could also see a yellow bar, that seemed to indicate their 60 HP. Flowey quickly made a face upon looking at it.

"B-Boy ! You sure have a lot of HP, huh ? Well, all for the better !" said the flower with a little twitch in his voice. "That red heart you see there, is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being. Those HP indicate how much energy is left inside. If you ever reach 0, it'll be Game Over for ya, and not the fun type."

Frisk gasped. Did that mean monsters could kill them ?! Their body began to shake even more.

"But don't you worry ! Your SOUL can get stronger, and for that, you have to get lots of LV. What is LV, you ask ? Well, LOVE, of course ! And I can even share some with you right now ! Take it as a welcome gift !"

Flowey winked, as Frisk smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all, with the help of that friendly flower. Then, little odd white seeds began to float around Flowey.

"Here, these are little white... friendliness pellets" said Flowey, looking like he was making the name on the spot. "If you catch these, you'll gain LOVE in no time ! Ready ? Come on, get them all !"

Frisk beamed, and did as ordered, ready to receive the pellets... and received they did. The 'pellets' clashed with the SOUL, and a pain overtook their body. Burning marks appeared on their arms and legs, even on their face. Trembling, Frisk looked at their HP. It had descended to 41 in one hit. Flowey, on the other side, seemed smug, but a bit confused.

"Huh, guess you do have lots of HP. With such a weak LV, I would have thought it would get you on the ropes. But oh well, guess we'll have to prolongate the experience a bit. Hee hee hee..."

Frisk was struck with sadness, and demanded, tears welling up, why did he attack them. Wasn't he their friend ? But then, Flowey's face lost all friendliness to change in a sharp-toothed grin, with a malevolent sneer Frisk had never seen before. The poor child was shaking in fear more than ever.

"Friend ? Bahahaha !" Flowey laughed, his voice now distorted, sounding like a high-pitched demon. "I didn't know humans could be that stupid ! There is one golden rule in this jolly world. And it's KILL OR BE KILLED ! Who would be foolish enough NOT to do it ?! But don't worry, it won't matter to you when I'm done. Nobody will even miss you."

Frisk looked around in horror, seeing dozens of pellets surrounding them and their SOUL, offering no escape. Now, Flowey had a demonish fanged smile, soudning like a true demon.

" **DIE** **!** "

Flowey's laugh resonated all around Frisk, as the pellets closed in on their target. Frisk was on their knees, covering their head and closing their eyes, sobbing. They wished that Megan would jump out of the darkness, stopping the pellets and holding their hand protectively, like she always did when they were sad. But of course, it wasn't going to happen. They were gonna die, killed by a tiny flower, crying and trembling, like the foolish wimp they were, that they always had been. But even then, they still wished for someone to come help them, anyone. Please...

And then, somebody came !

Frisk heard a strange sound, and relief washed over them. Opening their eyes, they saw that they were unharmed, all their marks were gone, their HP was maxed out, and even more surprising, all the pellets were gone ! Flowey looked just as surprised, as well as very annoyed. Suddenly, a ball of fire appeared next to the demonic weed, and clashed against Flowey, making him fly away in a comedic way.

Frisk then heard someone approaching. It looked bipedal, maybe another human ? But as soon as this person stepped into their light, Frisk knew it was no human. It looked like an antropomorphic goat, a lady goat judging by her looks. Her white fur glistened in the light, looking as fuzzy as the softest of plushies. Two cute little horns were sprouting on her head, and her long ears were dangling on the sides of her face. She had fiery orange eyes, that looked warm and welcoming, with a stern ambiance that reminded Frisk of the orphanage caretakers. She was much taller than Flowey, but still looked rather small to Frisk.

She was sporting a long purple and white robe, with a strange white symbol on a blue font. The symbol consisted of three white triangles, the middle one upside-down, and above those, a winged white circle.

It was another monster ! Did she mean any harm ? But she saved them, right ? But what if it was another fluke ? What if she saved the child, just so she could killed them herself ?! The possibilities were leaving Frisk sniffling and full of dread, with only a point of hope.

 _Goat Lady's POV_

Horrendous ! How could a monster beat down a child just for some sick pleasure ? Even the worst monsters she could think of wouldn't go that far into madness. Had the Kingdom truly fallen that much ?

The lady stared fiercely at the Flower monster she attacked, as it landed, turned a sneer in her direction, and burrowed underground. She couldn't feel it anymore, it was gone. Sighing, she relaxed, and turned to the trembling victim.

"What a horrendous creature. Attacking such an innocend child as... you ?"

The Goat Lady took a step back in shock. She knew full well about humans, having adopted one, helped six of them to get through the Ruins, and was there when the Barrier didn't even exist. But never in her long existence, had she met a human that huge. And a child nontheless, judging by their features ! On their knees, the human was still a head taller than her. She estimated the child to be twice as big as her, maybe more. Barely any monster, at her knowledge, had ever reached such size, how could a human ?!

Suddenly, she was brought back to reality by a sound she knew all too well. The sound of a child quietly crying. She could now see the tears still running on the human's face.

What ever was she doing ?! Tall or small, a child was crying before her, and she was staring at it like a strange animal ! Well, she was going to fix that. She approached a bit, and was not surprised as the child seemed to get wary and intensifying their trembling.

"Ah, please do not be afraid, young one" said the monster, using the warmest and softest voice she could muster. It seemed to appease the child, just a bit. "I am **TORIEL** , caretaker of the Ruins. You mustn't fear me, my child, for I wish you no harm. I healed all your wounds, you are okay. Please child, may I know your name ?"

The human looked very hesitant, but tried to speak anyways. Toriel received a squeak of an awnser, that she understood perfectly.

"Frisk ? What a nice name. Well, worry no more, Frisk. I shall guide you through the Ruins, to a much safer place for you, a new home."

 _Frisk's POV_

Suddenly, Frisk's SOUL seemed to retract in their body, and the tense ambiance faded away. That nice lady Toriel was now working to wipe their tears away with her sleeves. She looked so gentle, and it seemed more honest than Flowey, who hadn't reappeared yet. Maybe they could trust her ? They didn't have that much of a choice. It was better to follow her than wait for Flowey to return.

Shakily, Frisk got up, and their shadow fell on Toriel. She was barely coming to their midriff, but she seemed only surprised. Were all monsters small compared to humans ?

"My, you are a tall one, aren't you ? No matter for now, follow me."

Toriel smiled at them and went on to the other side of the room, passing the purple archway. Frisk followed her, taking a last glance to see if Flowey had reappeared. Seeing nothing, they proceeded, making sure they bent their head to pass through.

 **Author's note :**

 **And thus, Frisk begins their journey in the Underground. With their size advantage, Frisk will surely be okay... right ? Will Frisk stay Determined on their quest for Megan ? How did they get so big to begin with ? And will they crack under the pressure, using their superior size and strength to empty the Underground in the most darkest of ways ?**

 **Flowey : Hee hee, it's the only way to do it. They'll learn soon enough, that's for sure.**

 _ **? : DETERMINATION, it's all that really matters...**_

 **?** **: What an interesting timeline indeed. I will wait for the next update with upmost impatience. Not that there is much more I can do from here...**

 **Waah ! Creepy voices everywhere... W-Well, gotta go ! This was SuperDimentio77, wishing you a good day and night.**


End file.
